Bicara dan Sentuhan
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Berikut lima tips berkomunikasi dengan sentuhan


Secara gender, pria lebih sedikit berkata-kata daripada wanita. Jadi menurut David, menggunakan gerakan tubuh saat berkomunikasi dengan pria akan lebih efektif daripada Anda harus bicara panjang lebar. Sentuhan seperti apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat pria mengerti apa maksud Anda, tanpa harus berkata: 'Kita harus bicara'? Ini delapan caranya.

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dalam anime/manga Naruto saja tanpa ada keuntungan material apapun.

Tips-tips ini saya ambil dari Motivator Super

Canon/AR, OoC and many more

.

.

.

_**This is why Sakura love Sasuke**_

.

.

.

**Minta Maaf**

_Menyentuh dan meremas lututnya ketika minta maaf akan membuatnya merasa terhubung secara emosional dengan Anda. Jadi si dia akan lebih mudah menerima apa yang akan Anda katakan. Saat Anda memanjangkan tangan untuk menyentuh lututnya, otomatis tubuh akan sedikit menunduk ke depan._

_**.**_

Kau benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan istrimu sendiri yang tengah hamil muda ketika hujan besar di malam hari. Tapi apa daya jikalau sang Hokage sialan yang ternyata ialah sahabatmu itu memaksamu untuk melaksanakan misi S hari itu dengan mendadak dan membuatmu tidak memberitahukan pada istrimu pagi hari. Kaki panjang dan kekar milikmu itu melompat dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah. Kau sudah meminta ijin pada Anbu lain untuk segera pulang menemui istrimu―Uchiha Sakura.

Tak peduli hujan membasahi tubuhmu, karena saat ini kau hanya peduli pada sosok yang sudah menunggumu sedari tadi di rumah. Rasa gelisah merasuki dengan cepat hatimu tatkala sambaran petir terdengar sangat keras. Hingga pada akhirnya kau sampai di depan pintu rumah dan membuka cepat ganggang pintu coklat itu. mata _obsidian_ hitammu meneliti seluruh ruangan dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang tengah duduk membenamkan wajah ketakutannya di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Kau mendekatinya perlahan lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Sakura..." suara beratmu memanggil nama istrimu. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi diam kini bergerak kecil ketika kau menarik pelan pundaknya untuk menghadap padamu. Lagi-lagi kau menyesal melihat bekas air mata yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya itu.

Kau bingung untuk berkata apa. Ingin rasanya meminta maaf, hanya saja sikap diam Sakura sedari tadi menunjukkan bahwa wanitamu sedang kecewa karena kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Kau menghela napas panjang lalu menaruh kedua tanganmu di atas lututnya, lalu meremas kecil berharap mata _emerald_ yang selalu kau sukai menatap kembali padamu.

Tanpa diduga Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dan perlahan menatap matamu itu. Kedua sudut bibir merah itu menarik membentuk senyuman walaupun tipis. Kau pun ikut tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. _Tadaima_, Sakura."

Inilah mengapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan pada Sakura.

.

**Meminta Si Dia Melakukan Sesuatu yang Tidak Disukainya**

_Genggam dan angkat tangannya ke dekat dada Anda, lalu posisikan satu tangan Anda di atas tangannya. Gerakan ini memproyeksikan kekuasaan dan kontrol, dengan menempatkan satu tangannya di antara kedua tangan Anda, maka tanpa dia sadari Anda telah memberi sinyal padanya bahwa dalam persoalan saat ini, Andalah pihak yang dominan. Hasilnya, dia jadi lebih mudah dibujuk dan menuruti kemauan Anda._

_._

Kau menghela napas melihat sepiring makanan yang tak terjamah sedari tadi oleh Sakura. Lalu mata _obsidian_-mu menoleh pada Sakura yang memasang wajah tidak sukanya terhadap piring makanan di depannya. Sudah tiga jam kau meminta―atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Sakura untuk memakan wortel agar gizinya terpenuhi. Namun tetap saja Sakura menolak mentah-mentah sayuran berwarna jingga itu.

"Aku tidak suka wortel, Sasuke-_kun_..." wajah cantiknya kini memasang kesal layaknya anak kecil. "Kau tahu dari dulu aku paling tidak suka memakan wortel."

Kau lagi-lagi mendesah pelan. "Ini untuk gizimu."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_! Tapi..." Sakura benar-benar menggelengkan kepalanya. Kau sudah hampir menyerah dengan kelakuan Sakura terhadap wortel.

Tanganmu bergerak menggapai tangan kanan istrimu, menggenggam erat dengan kedua tanganmu dan didekatkan pada dadamu itu. Sebelah tanganmu berada di atas punggung tangan Sakura yang menandakan bahwa kau sedang berusaha meminta kembali pemintaanmu tadi. Sakura menatap dalam genggaman tanganmu lalu menghela napas. Tangan kanan yang bebas dari genggaman tanganmu itu bergerak dan menyendoki makanan yang dominan dengan sayuran yang ia benci, lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. Kau tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Inilah mengapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan pada Sakura.

.

**Menenangkan Saat Dia Kacau**

_Saat dia stres, depresi atau merasa hidupnya kacau karena suatu masalah, usap-usapkan tangan Anda di sekitar leher bagian belakang, tulang punggung dan rambutnya. Gerakan ini bisa dilakukan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang, serta membuat dia merasa aman dan lebih tenang._

_._

Matamu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat sang istri bergerak senada dengan bola matamu. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran yang mendalam setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya yang jatuh sakit dan masuk rumah sakit. Ya, malam ini kau dan Sakura sedang menjenguk ayah Sakura. Pemeriksaan dokter berlangsung cukup lama, dan itulah yang membuat Sakura kacau.

"Kau tenangkan istrimu, Hinata akan mengantar ibu Sakura pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil baju," ujar Naruto padamu. Kau hanya mengangguk kecil lalu membiarkan sahabatmu meminta istrinya yaitu Hinata untuk mengantarkan Ibu Sakura. Matamu kembali menatap Sakura yang masih saja mondar-mandir. Kau berdiri lalu menahan Sakura untuk diam sejenak dengan tanganmu.

"Kau akan lelah." Kau berujar cukup khawatir.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_... _Tou-san_ masih belum ada kabarnya!" jawab Sakura. Mata _emerald _itu sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening sedari tadi. Kekhawatiran Sakura membuatmu tertegun. Tanganmu merangkul tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukanmu. Kau tidak diam saja, sebelah tanganmu terangkat dan mengusap sekitar leher bagian belakang, tulang punggung dan rambut Sakura. Rasa tegang yang Sakura alami sedari tadi berangsur turun menjadi tenang. Kepala yang memiliki mahkota merah muda itu bersandar lelah pada bahumu.

Inilah mengapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan pada Sakura.

.

**Menghindari Pertengkaran atau Saat Si Dia Marah**

_Tempatkan tangan Anda di atas bahunya dengan siku tetap lurus. Tindakan ini seperti menekan tombol 'pause' di tengah-tengah argumen yang memanas. Lengan yang tetap lurus akan mencerminkan kekuatan dan membuat Anda lebih diperhatikan pasangan. Selain itu, gerakan ini juga membantu menenangkan si dia, karena bahu merupakan area ideal untuk disentuh ketika situasi tegang. Sentuhan di bahu mengendurkan tubuh yang mengencang. Sentuhan Anda akan mengingatkannya akan ikatan emosional antara Anda berdua dan meredakan amarahnya._

_._

Suasana rumahmu terasa tegang akibat pertengkaran kecil yang kalian lakukan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, hanya saja _mood_ Sakura yang sedang jelek itu membuat pertengkaran kecil ini menjadi panas.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal saja dengan wanita itu!"

Kau mengusap wajahmu perlahan karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini masalah seorang wanita yang memintamu untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaannya ke rumahnya. Hal tersebut wajar kau lakukan karena kau seorang lelaki yang semestinya membantu orang-orang di desa. Namun hal itu justru disalah artikan oleh Sakura.

"Itu bukan―"

"Berhenti berbohong, Sasuke-_kun_!" bentaknya membuatmu bungkam sendiri. Kau hanya menggeleng kecil lalu berdiri dan menaruh kedua tanganmu pada bahu Sakura. Sakura yang masih berwajah tegang kini melunak setelah mendapati tatapan lembut darimu. Mata _emerald_-nya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Pernahkah aku melakukan ini pada wanita lain selama ini?" Kau bertanya dengan suara beratmu itu. Sakura menunduk kecil lalu menggeleng. Hal itu membuat kau tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Kau masih menjaga senyuman tipismu itu lalu tanganmu bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Sakura menghadap padamu.

"Dan pernahkah aku melakukan ini pada orang lain menurutmu?"

Sapuan lembut pada bibir Sakura membuat istrimu itu agaknya terkejut. Perlahan demi perlahan Sakura menerima ciuman itu dan benar-benar melunak.

Inilah mengapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan pada Sakura.

.

**Menunjukkan Rasa Cinta**

_Dengan lembut, letakkan telapak tangan Anda di pipinya. Sentuhan tangan pada pipi juga dinilai sebagai gerakan yang romantis, dan biasanya ini dilakukan saat ingin mencium pasangannya._

_._

Mata _obsidian_-mu itu menatap dalam istrimu yang menunduk malu darimu. Wajahmu pula tak bisa menahan senyuman karena menilai sikap Sakura sekarang seperti anak remaja yang baru saja kencan pertama kali dengan kekasihnya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seakan kau ingin memakanku!" protes Sakura-mu yang masih menundukkan wajah. Kau mendengus guna menahan tawa yang akan muncul dan membuatmu terlihat _out of character_.

Daripada menunggu momen yang menegangkan (?), kau merangkum kedua pipi Sakura pada tanganmu. Membiarkannya menatap pula mata _obsidian_ milikmu itu. Perlahan demi perlahan wajahmu dengan dirinya mendekat dan bertaut satu sama lain. Menghilangkan tiap inchi yang mengganggu momen itu. Paduan itu semakin lama semakin dalam, menutup saluran oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Tanganmu menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat, dan ternyata tubuhnya mendekat dan terangkat ketika kau memintanya untuk setengah berdiri. Malam itu adala malam yang membuat mereka berdua jatuh dalam jurang cinta yang tidak ada dasarnya.

.

.

.

Inilah mengapa Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu mengerti apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan pada Sakura.

.

.

.

The End

.

A/N: miss tips balik lagi hahaha well, lagi gencar-gencarnya penghapusan fic di FFn. Jadi, mending bikin fic beginian xDD

Yeah. RnC please? hehehe


End file.
